


Five Kisses

by Bionic_Egypt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Our favorite love square, lots of kisses, these idiots will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times our favorite duo shared a kiss without knowing the whole truth, and one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write about out favorite love square, but I couldn't decide which paring. Then I realized that I didn't have to pick. So here it goes. Thanks and enjoy Lady Noir!

“Pound it!” the superhero duo called cheerfully, tapping their fists together.

 

Chat Noir stared into the lovely bluebell eyes of his partner. She had been amazing hadn’t she? Always so sure of herself, impossibly brave in the face of certain doom. She made _him_ brave, though she didn’t know it.

 

“M’ Lady,” he began just as Ladybug’s earrings beeped.

 

“Sorry Chat; I’ve gotta go. See you for patrol later?” the red-clad heroine questioned with a smile.

 

Chat gave a sweeping, dramatic bow in return. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Bugaboo.”

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “See you later, kitten.”

 

With a toss of her yo-yo, she was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, around eight o’clock, Chat Noir climbed up to the top of the Eiffel Tower to wait for his partner. She appeared only moments later, a small smile on her face and playful determination in her eyes. He grinned back, getting ready for the inevitable. That look on Ladybug’s face always meant that patrol would include a race or challenge –sometimes both.

 

Without a word, the duo took off, leaping across rooftops and over roads. They had long ago decided their route, which led them past all of their favorite monuments. They were a rush of energy, laughing gleefully as their feet left solid ground to send them into flight before gravity took hold. Chat’s emerald eyes narrowed into slits as he tried to figure out how to beat Ladybug this time. He knew he could do it! He had to win.

 

When they had first raced during patrol, the duo had made a bet: if Ladybug won, then Chat couldn’t use any more puns for the rest of the night, but if Chat won, then his Lady owed him a kiss. The girl had been more than confident in her abilities, and so far she’d never lost. But Chat was determined to win tonight. He just knew this would be the race he finally won.

 

Using his staff, the unlucky hero pole-vaulted over the Louvre, glancing to his left to see where Ladybug was. To his surprise, the heroine was meters behind. He might _actually_ win this time! With a sudden burst of speed, the black cat dove through the rest of their route, all the while keeping an eye out for any akumas that might be lurking around. Chat heard the tell-tale _zwish_ of Ladybug’s yo-yo as he approached the Tower, their finish line. He could do this! Only a little ways to go!

 

Chat Noir leaped into the air, extending his baton to propel himself forward. Just a little further . . . With a light landing that would make his namesake proud, Chat stood atop the Eiffel Tower, breathing heavily from exertion. Did he just –had he – _did he win?!_

 

A few seconds later, a familiar red figure landed beside him, yo-yo in hand. Ladybug’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw her partner already at the finish. How did he beat her? She’d never lost before!

 

Chat Noir beamed at Ladybug. “Well LB, I believe you owe me something for winning our little race.”

 

Bright red –was that a blush? –overtook her face, nearly the same color as her mask. “I-I do?” she stuttered, feigning ignorance.

 

A Cheshire grin slid its way onto Chat’s face. “Yep,” he nodded. “Our deal. You remember, don’t you m’ Lady?”

 

With a deep breath to steady herself (why was she so nervous? It was only Chat), Ladybug leaned in close to the black-clad hero. Chat could barely breathe. He was finally going to get a kiss from the girl of his dreams! His eyes drifted closed as she approached.

 

Something soft pressed against his cheek, causing his eyes to snap open. He saw Ladybug standing there with a gloved hand pressed to her mouth, trying in vain to stop the giggles pouring forth.

 

“Hey!” he whined. “I thought we agreed you’d kiss me if I won!”

 

“I did!” Ladybug snickered. “But we never agreed where, did we? Oh, you should have seen your face!”

 

Chat was nothing if not a good sport, and soon found himself laughing along with his partner, even if his face was the color of her suit. “Alright, you got me. But don’t forget, I won. That’s the purrfect ending to this patrol, isn’t it?”

 

Ladybug did exactly what he’d predicted she’d do: she groaned in annoyance. “Not the puns!” she complained.

 

“I thought you loved my clawsome puns,” he smirked.

 

She shook her head in exasperation. “You’re lucky I don’t kick you off this tower.”

 

“Ah, but you’re the lucky one in this duo; I’m just the hot one.”

 

“CHAT!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment of Five Kisses! Please enjoy Marichat!

Chat Noir bounded over the rooftops of Paris, breathing in the freedom the transformation gave him. He did his best to stay out of sight of the public, though, because his presence during the day normally meant there was an akuma attack. As he ran, he felt the stress of daily life drain from his limbs, replaced with a warm contentment. This was what he was born to do.

 

Chat eventually came to a stop on a roof overlooking the Seine. The view was amazing. He was so caught up in the view, in fact, that he nearly missed the person about to fall into the river.

 

The cat-like hero leaped from the rooftop, vaulting over the street in an attempt to get to the person before they fell in. He grabbed a hold of their arm just as they tumbled over the edge. With a strong tug, Chat pulled them back up and righted them. He received a huge shock when he saw their face. Marinette?

 

“Careful, Princess,” he smirked, recovering quickly. “Don’t want to take an unexpected bath, do you?”

 

Marinette looked up at his with those brilliant blue eyes and huffed. “I wasn’t going to fall in,” she protested.

 

Chat gave her a look, exaggerated by his unusual eyes. “Are you sure about that? Because you were clawfully close to the water.”

 

Marinette didn’t respond. Instead, she began walking off in the direction of her home. Chat followed, whistling a merry tune the whole time. They continued like this for a while, right up until the school was in view. That’s about the time Marinette’s patience snapped.

 

“Will you _stop following me?!_ ” she seethed, whirling around to face the hero.

 

Chat just smiled at her. He liked this side of Marinette, though he rarely got to see it. Why was she so comfortable with Chat Noir and not Adrien? Surely it should have been the other way around.

 

“I just want to make sure you get home safely, Princess,” he told her. “You bad luck seems to rival my own.”

 

“I have amazing luck, thank you,” she retorted, a secretive smile creeping onto her face. Chat had to wonder why she was smiling like that. What wasn’t she saying?

 

They continued walking, though now Chat was allowed to walk beside her. All too soon they arrived at the door to the bakery. Marinette paused on the sidewalk, looking at the black-clad hero somewhat sheepishly.

 

“. . . Thanks,” she eventually said. “For saving me back there, I mean.”

 

Chat bowed, a cocky smirk on his face. “My pleasure, Princess. After all, I am your humble knight.”

 

At that, Marinette scoffed. “You are anything but humble.”

 

Chat held a claw-tipped hand to his chest. “You wound me, Princess. I am but the humble servant of the city and my Lady –and you, of course.”

 

She rolled her bluebell eyes. “Okay, kitty. But thanks for walking me home. You didn’t have to.”

 

He took her hand in his own and kissed it. “My pleasure, Princess,” he repeated.

 

With that, the unlucky hero bounded off to get ready for his fencing lesson. But no matter how hard he tried, the image of Marinette’s smile refused to leave his mind –or his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. These two dorks will be the death of me. Thanks for reading!  
> ~C


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy Ladrien everybody!

Ladybug crept out of her room, her destination bouncing around in her mind. She knew what she was doing was risky and really, really stupid, but she had no choice. She couldn’t risk Adrien becoming an akuma.

 

Earlier that day, she had noticed Adrien seemed rather upset over something. After questioning Nino, she learned that Adrien’s dad had canceled on their monthly family dinner. It wasn’t the first time that it had happened, but Adrien had really been looking forward to the dinner for weeks. No one, especially not Adrien, deserved to be akumatized because of Gabriel Agreste’s poor parenting.

 

Minutes later, the spotted heroine stood in from of Adrien’s bedroom window. Hesitantly, she rapped her knuckles against the glass. This was a bad idea. She shouldn’t have come. Adrien was going to get suspicious and call for the security the house most likely had and she would be arrested and untransform in prison and everyone would know she was–

 

“Ladybug?” a muffled voice called through the window pane. Her eyes snapped forward, registering the thick blond hair and the beautiful green eyes of Adrien Agreste.

 

A very large part of her wanted to blush and hide from his gaze, but Ladybug forced that back. She was the hero of Paris, not a shy school girl –at the moment, anyway. Mustering up her courage, she waved at him before gesturing to the window. Seconds later, she was allowed inside.

 

Adrien looked nervous – _he_ looked _nervous_ –as Ladybug stood there. “My L –ah, I mean, Ladybug! Wh-what are you doing here? Not that I mind, of course!”

 

She smiled at his stuttered sentence. For once, she felt completely at ease around him, probably due to his nerves and her mask. “I heard you were felling down, so I decided to come see if there was anything I could do. I don’t want you becoming an akuma.”

 

The look on his face was indecipherable, not quite joy, but not quite touch either. It made Ladybug’s heart melt.

 

“How did you know I was upset?” Adrien eventually asked.

 

“Marinette told me –we kept in touch after the Evillustrator. That’s how I know when one of your classmates becomes akumatized,” she half-lied.

 

The blond nodded slowly, as if processing the information. He asked another question, which Ladybug answered with a smile. Their conversation lasted for nearly an hour, resulting in them lounging on the couch, laughing at something neither of them could remember. Ladybug was just about to ask Adrien another question when her earrings beeped. Really, Tikki? She couldn’t give her a few more minutes?

 

With a sigh, the red-clad heroine climbed off the couch and started walking toward the window. She was just about to jump out the window when Adrien gently grabbed her wrist.

 

“Thank you,” he said, a soft smile on his face.

 

Ladybug returned his smile. “Anytime.”

 

Before she could talk herself out of it, she pressed her lips against his forehead. She barely registered the surprise on his rapidly reddening face before she swung out the window.

 

As she headed home, a stupid smile found its way onto her face, even though she was nearly the color of her suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these guys, don't you? Thanks for reading!  
> ~C


	4. Adrienette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last oblivious chapter! (As in, the last chapter where they are oblivious to who each other is.) I really hope I’m doing these characters justice. You guys would tell me if I made them too OOC, right? Thanks for putting up with me and please enjoy Adrienette.

For the first time in a while, Adrien was allowed to spend his lunch break at school. It might have had something to do with his father missing their family dinner days before, but he would take what he could get. His friends were thrilled, of course. Finally, a lunch break where they were all together.

 

When the bell rang for lunch to begin, Adrien followed Nino and Alya to a picnic table in the park across the street. It wasn’t until all three of them were sitting down and already eating that Adrien realized someone was missing.

 

“Where’s Marinette?” he asked, looking around for the young designer.

 

Alya grinned sneakily back at him. “Oh, you know Mari; she’s always running late.”

 

Though that smile worried him –why was Alya so scary all the time? –Adrien accepted the blogger’s words. Marinette was often late for things, so this wasn’t really too troubling. At least, that’s what he told himself as he dug into his lunch.

 

Their break was almost halfway over when Marinette finally showed up. She sprinted over to them, narrowly avoiding disaster on several occasions before plopping down in the only available seat. Had she not been completely exhausted from her run, she would have probably been freaking out over the fact that she was currently sitting _right beside Adrien!_ In her grasp was a rather large box with a familiar logo on it.

 

“I brought things from the bakery!” the bluenette gasped, trying to regain her breath. She opened the box, revealing cookies, cupcakes, tarts, and all sorts of deliciously sweet treats. Alya and Nino immediately snapped up over half the box, citing the facts that Marinette lived above the bakery and Adrien was a model who couldn’t have too many sweets.

 

Marinette did manage to salvage the mini cheesecake that she had placed in the box specifically for Adrien, recalling all of the cheese-based items he had bought on his infrequent visits to the bakery. When she handed him the treat, proud of herself for only blushing and stuttering a little bit, he laughed.

 

“You’re amazing,” Adrien chuckled before doing something that completely threw Marinette’s composure out the window. He draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

 

As the blond turned his attention to the sweets, Marinette was rapidly turning a brilliant shade of candy-apple red. Adrien just kissed her! Granted, it was on the top of the head, and she’d kissed him once as Ladybug –something she had yet to fully get over doing –but _still!_ He just _kissed_ her in front of Nino and Alya!

 

Adrien, however, was completely oblivious to Marinette’s freak out. He thought nothing of his actions. In several of the movies he had watched growing up, the guys always did that with their female friends. Sure, they nearly always ended up dating by the end of the movie, but they were still friends when the guys kissed the girl’s head.

 

With a smile, Adrien stuffed a whole cookie into his mouth, subtly sneaking the mini cheesecake to Plagg. How thoughtful was Marinette? She was probably the nicest girl he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Adrien?! Ugh, I wrote this and I’m wanting to smack him for being an idiot. Excuse me while I go fangirl in the corner. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~C


	5. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I know, it’s sad, isn’t it? But I am working on another multi-chapter fic as well as several oneshots for these two, so be on the lookout! Thanks for making it this far and please enjoy Reveal. (Because what’s a ML fic without a reveal?)

Silence.

 

Complete and utter silence followed the bursts of pink and green light as Ladybug and Chat Noir untransformed.

 

They had just defeated one of the most powerful akumas by far with only one minute to spare. After a hurried fist bump, the two heroes ran off to find a safe spot to resume their civilian identities. Unfortunately, they had both stumbled into the same alcove with no time to find a new hiding place. Their kwamis ran out of energy before either of them could turn away.

 

Marinette stared wide eyed at the boy who had just take Chat’s place. _Adrien? Adrien was Chat Noir?_ Even with the evidence right in front of her, she could barely believe it. The love of her life was her partner, the one person she trusted _with_ her life.

 

Adrien stared in disbelief at the girl who had been revealed to be his Lady. Marinette was Ladybug? The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. All the times Marinette was stood up to Chloe to protect others, all the kind things she did for people, even how she treated Chat . . . Funny how he couldn’t piece it together until it was staring him in the face.

 

Tikki and Plagg floated several feet away, watching their chosen patiently. This was a lot for the heroes to take in. While they had known for a long time the identities of each other’s chosen, they had promised never to tell. It was better if the humans figured it out on their own.

 

Adrien was the first to break the stunned silence. “My Lady . . . Princess . . . it’s you.”

 

Marinette took a moment to respond. “Kitty . . . Adrien . . .”

 

That was all it took for the two of them to rush toward each other, lips crashing together. The kiss was a sum of every one they had ever shared: teasing and respectful and kind and grateful and a little bit desperate. When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, unwilling to separate.

 

“I’m so glad it’s you,” Adrien breathed, staring into Marinette’s pretty bluebell eyes.

 

“You are?” The surprise in her voice was palpable.

 

“Of course; why wouldn’t I?”

 

Marinette, despite how close she was, refused to look him in the eye. “Because I’m, well, me. I’m nothing special; Ladybug is.”

 

Adrien leaned back, shock on his face. Did she really think that? He gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

 

“Marinette, you are special. When we fought the Evillustrator, you were the same brave hero even without the costume. Ladybug is you and you are Ladybug. _You_ are amazing.”

 

Her face was slowly turning red throughout his little speech. Adrien thought she was amazing. _Adrien_ thought she was _amazing_. He called her _special_. Tentatively, she leaned in close once more. Adrien responded in kind, returning the kiss.

 

They had no idea where they would go from here, but it didn’t matter right then. They had forever to figure it out, to figure them out.

 

Or at least until Alya found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you’re surprised I threw in Alya at the end. Wow, that many, huh? I’m raising my hand too, honestly. And technically this fic had six kisses in it, but I figured no one would mind. Remember, be on the lookout for more Miraculous fics coming soon! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~C


End file.
